


The New Arachknight

by kate_mckinnon



Series: Kane's Literary Marvel Universe [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon





	The New Arachknight

Picture this. It's a perfect day in Manhattan. The sun's shining, the pigeons are cooing, the pedestrians are yelling, and everything is nice and fine. There's only one problem with this picture: Me. You see, I don't fit into this whole "perfect day" picture at all. At least, not according to my dad's critics. Wait. No. I should start with my name, shouldn't I? Eh, never too late. Hi, I'm Adonis Parker. When I was thirteen years old, I went through something like puberty, but with more superpowers involved than usual. It was then that my parents, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker, revealed that I was the son of Spider-Man.

  
Yeah. Peter Parker, the skinny nerd of his skinny nerd group in his skinny nerd high school, was Spider-Man. I know, it's weird. Anyways, because we share the same DNA, there was a chance that I would inherit his abilities. They didn't really want me to inherit his abilities, but when I did, they figured it was time enough to tell me about my condition.

  
I walked up to the front door of my parents' house, trying to be as quiet and stealthy as possible. I turned the doorknob, making sure to be careful with my strength so I didn't break it or do anything equally heinous to the already weather-worn structure. I silently sneaked in through the door. The hallway light turned on before I could reach the switch and my heart stopped.

  
My mother stood at the other end of the hallway, by the stairs, her hands on her hips. "Adonis. We have to talk." I looked down at myself, clad in my father's suit, with only the mask off. I looked back up at her and gave her a wary smile.

  
"Hi, mom."


End file.
